


Micia and Creation

by Trilies



Category: Bastion (Video Game)
Genre: Creation Myth, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Goddesses, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ura Pantheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilies/pseuds/Trilies
Summary: The story of how the Lorn Mother created the world, bore and lost children, and gained her shining star heart.





	

At the very beginning of everything, there were only the stars. Nothing else yet existed. Not the Tazal Terminals, not the Rippling Wall, not even the Wilds. Yet there were the stars, and soon from their light was born a maiden. Her skin was just as pale as those same stars she had been created from, and her hair was dark as the night sky. This was Micia, still young and not yet the Mother of us all.   
  
That title would come soon, however, for Micia looked upon so much emptiness and longed for something more. For she only had herself to use, she reached into herself and took from her very chest her own heart. She set it down and began to pull and form it. With her will, her heart became the very land. It was a start, but Micia was still not satisfied. It was then that she noticed a part of the land still struggled, still beat. With firm hands, she shaped this part of the land until it was its own separate thing. It had become a creature, in fact.   
  
This was Pyth. In his first awakening, he was wild for he had never known anthing such as a life of his own until that very moment. Yet all it took was a light touch from Micia for him to calm. He know who was responsible for his life, after all, and he felt much love for Micia. No longer alone, they accompanied one another to explore the land she had created. Pyth’s birth had given Micia an idea, however. Soon, she came to a stop and bid him to do so also. So full of longing as she was, she wanted to share this land with more of her children. Just as she had with Pyth, she began to craft children from the earth which had once been her heart.   
  
However, none of them lasted. They did not know how to tap into the kind of power that Pyth had found all on his own. The land was still too desolate for her children, and they knew nothing of oaths or hope or pleasure. They knew nothing of many things that they needed. Even with Micia’s care, they were not able to stay for long. Thus she earned her title of the Lorn Mother, and could not bear to go on. Pyth did his best to rise her spirits. He made the bodies of her other children vanish so that the sight of them did not distress her. He worked and sweat until he could make a tree grow that might shelter her from the harsh sun. Any other beast that tried to approach her was viciously chased away.   
  
With Pyth protecting her, Micia was able to mourn for a long time. The tears that fell from her dark eyes formed the rivers and oceans we know today, that is how long she mourned for her poor fallen children. Pyth had just started to give up all hope that his poor mother would ever recover. Yet finally she rose and laid her hand between his horns. With a gentle tone, she said, “You have all the thanks I can give, my dear horned son. I know I have caused much pain to you yet not once did you leave my side. You kept order while I could not, and raised commotion to keep me safe. Thus, I will leave such matters in that realm to you.”   
  
Pyth felt much honor and love at that, and told her so. Then he offered a suggestion- perhaps they did not need more children. Pyth was quite happy as a single child, and he would never be lost like those who had fallen. He promised Micia he would stay with her forever. The Lorn Mother could only shake her head with a sad smile upon her face. Yes, she had experienced great loss and it had hurt her. Still, feeling such loss made her long twice as much. Now, at least, she knew what she had to do.   
  
With her next children, she took much care. Pyth offered all the help he was able. Instead of many, she focused only on two so that she would be aware of every details. Already Micia had given her heart for the land. Still she gave as much power as she could. Their bones were given all the strength of metal and their eyes as sharp as the sun. Lemaign and Acobi were born when Micia breathed some of her life into them, second eldest amongst Micia’s children. She told them that they were born of a part of herself that she kept in mind after the last she had birthed children- hope that she would bring more of a family into the world, and an oath to herself that she would not fail anymore in the future.   
  
Both Lemaign and Acobi were healthy and strong, so Micia was emboldened even as she started to feel her hands falter. She began to bring into the world another pair, two sons. These would be Jevel and Garmuth. In the beginning, both were crafted well. Yet Micia ended up using too much of herself and too much of her strength placing stars for Jevel’s eyes and could only give Garmuth eyes of pale pearl- beautiful yet sightless. Micia was a God, yes, but she was a God without her heart. She would need another.   
  
All her children clamored to know how they might help her, for they could not bear to see their precious Mother so weak. It took a very long time to convince Micia. She had just born her children. It felt too soon to send them off when they were still so young in her eyes. Yet finally she told them of the only heart that would do, the one she wanted- the brightest star in all the sky.   
  
The young Gods spoke with one another, and came to a decision. Garmuth volunteered himself to stay with the Lorn Mother. For all her weakness, he would take it into himself so that she might stay with them all the longer until her heart could be retrieved. Lemaign, strong of shoulder and protective, stayed as well so that he would keep her safe. From the hope she had given him, he crafted his hammer. With it, he would create things to defend her and battle any beasts that might come after her.   
  
That left Pyth, Acobi, and Jevel to travel into the night sky. Confident of himself, Pyth offered his back to his siblings so that they might travel all the quicker. Indeed, for a good portion of their journey, Pyth did as he had promised them. Yet halfway through their journey, the stars threw their light into his eyes and he panicked. He was still a being of earth and stone, after all, and such strong light was unfamiliar to him. He went wild, raising a commotion and throwing his siblings from his back.   
  
Now back in those days, Jevel was young and healthy and swift of foot. Neither Olak or Yudrig had been born, so, amongst all the Gods, Jevel was the quickest. Acobi knew this, so she begged him to run as quick as he could the rest of the way while she held off their wild brother. Jevel took off quick as he could. At the same time, Pyth charged after but Acobi got in his way. With her bare hands, she grabbed his horns and dug her feet in. From between grit teeth, she told him, “Brother, I care for you deeply. Yet our mother has tasked me with oaths, and it is oaths you have broken! For the good of her and your _own_ good, I must punish you, dear Pyth.” So Pyth and Acobi fought, and their battle brought much chaos to the night sky. That is why the stars are scattered so, signs of their scuffle.  
  
While that was happening, Jevel was running as fast and hard as he could. Being so young, he had much energy to spare. Yet the closer he got to the bright star that was to be Micia’s heart, the more he hesitated. This was a heart of creation, the only one left that had been part of Micia’s own birth. Still, because of his love for the Mother, he pressed on. With one hand, he reached forward for the star and took it. It began to drain the energy from him, leaving skin wrinkled and flesh clinging to bone. Even though Jevel was tired and the star took ever more from him, he still turned back to run to Micia. By the time he returned to her, he was as we now know him today: half a youth and half an old man.   
  
He handed the star to Micia, who set it inside her gaping chest. Immediately, she was full of energy once more. Unlike Pyth and Jevel, unlike all her children, she had been born completely of stars so it only did good for her. She kissed both sides of Jevel’s face, and honored his dedication by making his realm that of health and atrophy. For Garmuth, who had wisely known who was best for which task, she gave him the realm of Purpose and Folly. Weak no longer, she searched for her two wayward children. Just as when he had first been born, Micia quieted him with a touch of her fingertips. Acobi was greatly tired and injured from her dealing with Pyth, and her brothers all took to watching her. With all of her children accounted for and safe, Micia went back to creating.   
  
The other Gods were born, and the Lorn Mother faltered no long with her heart burning strong. Hense, Roathus, and Olak were all brought into the world. For the children who had fallen so long ago, Micia hunted down their wandering souls and escorted them to the edge of the night sky so that they could shine and guide the future generations.   
  
Together, the Pantheon made more and more of the world. Finally, Micia was confident once more. Her eldest children had realms which would both bring joy to those who would come soon, and realms which would teach them lessons so they might grow. So she took a star and ground it into the finest powder. Very carefully, she mixed just a _fraction_ of that star into some earth, turning it bright white. She crafted them with the greatest of care while her eldest watched with great anticipation.   
  
Finally, when all her work was done, she breathed life into them also. These new children took their first breaths and opened their eyes. They had pale skin, and when they looked upon the Pantheon, it was shown they had large dark eyes. And much joy was had in the Pantheon, Acobi herself filled with such gladness that she gave into abandon and lifted up both Lemaign and Garmuth from her excitement.   
  
And those that Micia had just brought into that still young world… were the first Ura.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a couple of years ago for the dreamwidth roleplay "thebastion", where I played as Zulf. During a harvest festival, he told stories about the Pantheon for those who asked. This is one of them, told to a young Ura girl NPC. 
> 
> I imagine that in a Caelondian retelling, the last part is a bit... washed out to talk about her children having skin as dark as the earth her first son was born of.


End file.
